Jedi from Eureka
by Krypton X
Summary: An artifact at GD transports Jo Lupo to a galaxy far, far away.
1. Chapter 1

Jo walked into the rotunda and walked toward her office. She glanced over as Fargo called out, "Jo! Jo, could l get you to help me for a minute?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fargo, I'm not going to let you spy on an ex; especially not one who doesn't even know you exist anymore."

He gives her an annoyed look, "I think I have the right to know she's being treated well; but fair enough. However, General Mansfield located an artifact in an Arizona cave system. It's arriving today, but I have to meet with the head of Section Five to go over the progress of their experiments. I was hoping you would be there to supervise its arrival."

She looked unsure, "An artifact from Arizona? Wouldn't that just be sent to cultural museum?"

He answered excitedly, "Normally, yes. But the object has a unique energy signature. It's saturated with tachyons and exotic particles."

She looked worried, "Those are related to time travel and wormholes, right?"

He nods, "Don't worry. The particles are inert. Just enough to know they're present. The two being present together suggest the object could have been sent though time through a wormhole."

She chuckles, "Okay, Fargo; I'll wait for your little toy to arrive."

He nods eagerly and thanks her before hurrying to his office.

A technician arrived twenty minutes after Jo arrived at the Section 3 Lab and gave her a metal briefcase. She took it and brought it into the lab. She turned to leave when the inside of the case started glowing. She looked worried and grabbed her radio, "Alert in Lab 5." She looked puzzled when the radio hissed with static. She started to walk out and stopped short as the doors slammed shut. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She walked to a wall panel and tried to enter the code for security. She sighed irritated when the panel went dead. She glanced at the case and stalked over swiftly. She opened the case and the glow stopped. She stopped and looked at the object curiously.

It was a tube shaped object with silver and black marking. One end opened into a flat curve right above a silver glass. She fought the curiosity to pick it up but gave in after a minute. She picked it up and looked impressed with how light it was despite it's study feel. She noticed a copper contact on the side. She pressed it and gasped as a column of orange light extended from the end with a resounding whine. She grew alarmed as the object suddenly glowed and exploded in a blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoda blocked the padawan's lightsaber and paused. He held up his hand to signal the end of the training, "enough for today that is. Improved immensely you have. Return tomorrow for training."

The young Jedi nodded and gave him a respectful bow. Yoda gestured to a droid and it came up to him. "Yes, Master Yoda?"

"A message to Mace Windu send. A shift in the force I have felt. Hurry we must to find the source."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

Jo gasped as she jerked awake. She panted in shock for a moment as she glanced around. She realized she was in an alley and she also realized she was still holding the artifact. She scoffed blithely, "Fargo will be able to browbeat me for touching something." She glanced up the alley and paused when she heard a whirring noise. She squinted into the darkness and made out a circular shape in the darkness. A second later, a three foot tall cylinder walked into the light. Jo's eyes widened in shock and she pointed at it firmly, "You stay right where you are!"

Jo's shock increased as the cylinder answered in an English dialect, "I do beg your pardon. I did not mean to alarm you. I saw you in the alley and wished to help you."

She asked skeptical, "Help me?"

The cylinder replied, "Yes. You must have lost consciousness. You were fortunately not out very long; this part of the Commons is not safe at night. You could have found yourself in an unpleasant situation."

Jo fidgeted with the object idly as she said offhand, "Actually, I'm in unpleasant situations fairly often."

The cylinder suddenly seemed flustered as it stated, "Oh, forgive me, Master Jedi. I didn't mean to imply you were unable to protect yourself."

She glanced at the robot, "Master what, now?"

"You are a Jedi, are you not? You carry a lightsaber, and it is the Jedi who utilize them the most."

She plays along, "Yes. I am a Jedi. And you could assist me by letting me know where I can find more. I need information that only they can give me."

Yoda and Mace Windu walked along the balcony of the JedI Temple. Mace asked, "You believe there is a threat on Coruscant?"

He shook his head, "A threat this newcomer is not. Lost she is, but an asset she will grow to be."

The taller JedI seemed unconvinced, "I am not convinced, Master Yoda. I sense great fear in her; fear that could lead her toward the Dark Side."

Yoda chuckled, "Been to many worlds you have been, Master Windu. Trouble it doesn't give you." He glances out over the railings, "If in a strange place you appeared, frightened would you not be?"

He understands, "She's out of her element. Her fear is only out of instinct."

Yoda nodded, "A shock to her seeing me will be." He closes his eyes and focuses for a moment before stating, "Strong the force will be in her. Despite her age, a worthy apprentice she will be."

Windu objected, "You aren't actually going to take her as apprentice, are you?"

Yoda looked at him, "Decided I have. My apprentice she will be."


End file.
